


The Barn

by anemic_cinema



Series: World's End Boyfriend [20]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Break Up, F/F, Friendship, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance, Secret Crush, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: No queers after the zombie apocalypse? I don't think so.</p><p>Sophia discovers the walkers in the barn, Andrea loses trust in Maggie, and Glenn finds himself face to face with the one person he hoped he'd never see again.</p><p>CW:mild homophobia, use of a racial slur, non-graphic violence, blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Barn

Daryl couldn't think right as he made his way back to his tent. He was sleep deprived, and now pissed off. He'd come off his shift as night watch on top of the RV when he'd heard Shane.

“It's pretty obvious Glenn is the girl in that relationship. Shit, have you seen him? Looks kinda like one to begin with.” 

Shane had been speaking to Rick, and Rick had actually laughed at his stupid-ass comment. It was a short, humoring laugh, meant to cover the fact that he thought that Shane was being ridiculous, but it was infuriating. It made Daryl want to see how hard he could hit Shane's face with his fist until his hand broke, and how many times it would take him slamming Rick's head into the ground until he never laughed at Glenn again.

“The fuck you talkin' 'bout?” Daryl had come up to them, making it clear that he'd heard him talking shit about his boyfriend and their relationship, but Shane had just scoffed.

“Nothing Daryl. No need to get your panties in a twist.” 

Daryl had stepped to him then, primal fury surging through his being and threatening to reach his fists. He knew from experience that when it did, he would not be able to prevent himself from pulverizing the former deputy's face. 

“He was just joking around, calm down.” Rick got between them then. It didn't stop Daryl from lunging. The other man pushed him back. “I said calm down. You been up a whiles, go sleep.” 

“Fuck the both of y'all.” Daryl snarled at them and pointed at Shane. “If I catch you with Glenn's name in yer goddamn mouth yer gonna regret it Walsh.” 

No one was going to make fun of Glenn, not when he was there to defend him. Daryl stomped through the grass, his fists clenching and releasing. He wanted to punch something, hurt something, anything. The rage was overwhelming. When he got to the stone wall, he punched it. His knuckles connected with the stone and it hurt like hell. Sharp throbs rose from his hand, and he breathed in a sharp, hissing breath. 

Glenn wasn't up yet when Daryl entered the tent. He looked so beautiful, his lips slack and his black eyelashes casting small shadows on his cheeks. It made the older man start to forget about the rage and how much he hated Shane and his ignorant mouth for a moment. Let that motherfucker think stupid shit about the nature of their relationship. He was the one sleeping alone while Daryl got to come home to this. Someone sweet and kind and loving. 

Daryl knelt by the cot and rested his head against Glenn's chest. He liked the sound of his heartbeat. It thumped inside of him in a life-giving rhythm that the older man was thankful for. He listened to it until his breathing got back to normal, and his hands didn't want to become fists anymore.

“Hmm, morning.” Glenn's hand came up to lazily stroke the older man's hair. His eyes were still closed, and his words were sticking together, sounding gluey in his mouth. “Good night watch?”

“Yeah.” Daryl kissed the younger man's chest. His hands drifted down under the sleeping bag. “Wake up.” He murmured as his fingers moved in circles over Glenn's groin. 

“So you can have me for breakfast?” The younger man chuckled, opening his eyes a little and wrapping his arms around the older man. “You know I'm all about you waking me up with morning sex.”

Daryl didn't say anything, he just kept stroking Glenn until his cock was hard. He kissed the younger man a little rougher than he usually did. His anger was finding an outlet besides fighting. Glenn grunted into his mouth, their tongues lapping at each other. The younger man wasn't questioning his sudden fit of passion. That was another thing to be thankful for. 

“You wanna do it the other way 'round?” Daryl asked in between kisses. Glenn's cock was out of his boxers now. 

“What do you mean.” Glenn still sounded a little sleepy.

“You fucking me.” Daryl had been wanting that for a while now, and Shane's comment just pushed him to ask it of Glenn. Glenn wasn't no girl. They were both men, and there was no reason why he couldn't be the one getting fucked. In a kind of fucked up way, he wanted to prove Shane wrong. Glenn was capable of anything and everything he was capable of. 

“Sure.” Glenn sat up and slid off the cot. “We can do that.”

Soon he had Daryl on his back and his fingers deep inside of him, curling up then sliding out only to slide back in again. The older man shuddering and whimpering from the sensation. He'd done it on himself once or twice before shame and embarrassment became too much. Glenn did it nice though, and when he did it Daryl didn't feel ashamed or embarrassed. Instead he felt loved and happy. Each time Glenn moved his fingers, the memory of Shane saying dumb shit faded, and was replaced instead with the bliss of the moment.

“Ok, I think you're ready.” Glenn smiled and positioned himself in between Daryl's legs. He'd suggested they do it with Daryl on his hands and knees, but the older man refused. He wanted to see Glenn while they did it. 

For all the time Glenn had spent fingering him, it did not prepare Daryl for how his cock felt. It didn't hurt, it just felt like a lot. The younger man moved slow, stroking Daryl's cock. It had softened at the initial penetration, but with some concentrated stroking and hitting the right spots inside of Daryl, Glenn got it back hard. 

“I love you.” Glenn kept repeating that as he fucked the older man. Daryl let the words wrap around his mind and let the feeling of Glenn inside of him wash through him. It was too good to last for very long. Daryl's orgasm left him calm and sleepy, his hands reaching up and stroking the bits of Glenn he could reach with his fingertips. He tried to pull him down, but the younger man refused to lay on top of him until he'd cleaned up the cum that was laying in streaks on his stomach. After he did though, he gladly laid on top of Daryl.

“That was different.” Glenn murmured against the older man's neck.

Daryl shrugged. “Just felt like something different. You should be proud, yer the first guy to fuck me.”

“Alright, I took your ass virginity!” The younger man pumped his fist and Daryl rolled his eyes. He dissolved into giggles which the older man attempted to shut up by kissing. It didn't work too well. Glenn kept laughing even as Daryl pressed increasingly passionate kisses against his lips. He considered telling Glenn about what happened earlier, but then decided there was no need to trouble him with it. Not when they were both relaxed and happy. 

“Is it weird that I like my life a lot more now than before?” Glenn traced shapes on Daryl's chest with his fingertips.

“Yeah, it is.” Daryl yawned. “Didn't know you liked havin' to run from walkers and shit.”

“Hm, well I didn't mean that part obviously. I mean-” He'd moved on from tracing circles on his lover's skin and was now on triangles. “I met you so it ain't all bad.”

Daryl gently pushed him aside. “I gotta get some sleep.” He hauled himself up onto the cot and stretched out before reaching down to grab Glenn's hand. He'd gotten into the habit of holding his hand as he fell asleep. It was still throbbing from having punched the wall.

“Do you think we would've ever gotten together if this hadn't happened?” Glenn looked at him earnestly. The question had been bugging him for some time now. He wanted to think that somehow they'd been destined to meet, and even if they hadn't met at the quarry, they would have crossed paths and maybe seen what they saw in each other now. 

Daryl wished he hadn't asked it. “No.” It was the truth and he hated it. 

Glenn didn't say anything. His thumb moved over the swollen knuckles of Daryl's hand. He wasn't sure what kind of answer he was expecting. Had they not met by chance, Daryl would have been the kind of guy to ignore him if they'd crossed paths. 

“I woulda been too scared and too stupid to even look at you.” The older man rubbed his eyes. “All my life I been a coward. Bein' 'round you makes me want not to be one.” Not to mention, if Merle was still around he would have been too scared to disappoint his brother to make a move. That was the part he hated the most, knowing that another person could've prevented him from finding what he'd found with Glenn. 

“Being around you makes me want to be tougher.” Glenn scooted closer and Daryl turned onto his side so he could look at him. He stroked the younger man's cheek. 

“Yer plenty tough.” He pulled him in for a kiss, and closed his eyes. The sensation of Glenn stroking his hand lulled him to sleep. When Glenn was sure he was sleeping, he let go of his hand and started getting ready for another day on the farm. He knew it was foolish to think so, but he wished they could stay there permanently. Herschel was pretty warm to them, and life there was good. Thinking like that was a surefire way to jinx it though, so he brushed those thoughts aside. 

**

T-Dog spread the epoxy on the edges of the mug with the corner of a chopped up credit card. There was no point in carrying that junk anymore. 

“Yaknow, this might not be all that bad. I had a bunch of credit card debt before this, now it's all gone.” He looked up at Dale, who was drinking a cup of coffee and watching him piece the mug back together. He'd started yesterday, but needed to let those pieces dry before continuing. “No more student loans, no more banks.”

“Hey that's a good point. From now on we could barter.” Dale sipped at his cup. “And there's no such thing as poverty or homelessness. We're all homeless now.” He gave a chuckle but it sounded a little dark to him.

“Except for people like the Greenes here. Shoot, maybe that makes them the new billionaires.” T-Dog wedged the last broken piece back up against the other pieces, and set the mug down carefully. “It's gonna take a while, but I think you'll be able to drink out of it.” 

“Thanks Theo.” Dale looked at the cracks that ran through it. It wasn't perfect, but it was fixed. 

“Heh, I think you're the only one besides my mom and my old girlfriends that's ever called me that.” He capped the epoxy and tossed out the bits of cut up plastic. 

“Well I'm in good company then.” Dale looked over the younger man. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt that buttoned at the neckline. The weather was cooling off and fall was beginning, and everyone was beginning to bundle up. Even Daryl had taken to wearing shirts with sleeves. Dale wondered how T-Dog's shoulders had gotten so broad, if it was from working out or just his natural body type. 

The old man swallowed another mouthful of coffee. He knew he probably shouldn't be thinking about T-Dog in that way. The other man was half his age for one thing. But it was hard not to. He was so kind and handsome, and he made Dale think of all the other kind and handsome men he'd been infatuated with. 

The first had been in high school. They'd been assigned as lab partners, and Dale had spent more time watching the way his hands moved rather than watching the experiment. After him had been many others. Dale would meet them, become infatuated, but never do anything about it. Before he got married he rationalized that he was just being safe. After he got married he told himself he was simply being a good husband. Dale would have never betrayed his wife's trust in that manner, but sometimes his eyes had wandered. Just his eyes though, that was all he would entertain. Plenty of other married people did the same, though usually their eyes didn't wander to the same gender.

T-Dog had the kind of hands that Dale liked to watch. And late at night when he was alone, Dale had imagined just what those hands could do. 

“You got any more coffee man?” T-Dog asked. 

“Yeah, help yourself. If you want I think I have some cupcakes stashed in the bottom cupboard. I've been saving them for the right occasion.” 

T-Dog poured himself a cup from the pot on the stove. “Me fixin' your mug is the right occasion?” 

“Why not? Consider it payment.” The younger man checked the cupboard and found the box of Hostess cupcakes. They were orange flavored. 

“I don't think I've ever had this kind.” T-Dog pulled out two of the plastic-wrapped treats, and sat down with the old man to share them.

“They're pretty darn good. Andrea found them for me back when we were still at the quarry. Me , her and Amy all had some. It was nice.” Dale turned his cup, making the handle go around clockwise. “I really miss her.” 

“I been trying not to. Man, it's real fucked up you know? Y'all are the closest thing to a family that I have now, and part of me don't wanna get too attached.” T-Dog took a bite of the cupcake. The orange flavor was strong and almost bitter. “What's the point of forming bonds if you're just gonna lose them.” He sighed and chewed thoughtfully before taking a sip of coffee. 

“I'd rather run the risk than not have anyone.” Dale shrugged. They ate their treats in silence, and finished their coffee.

“Thanks for the cupcake. It was pretty damn good.” T-Dog patted Dale's hand before getting up and the old man was surprised at how fast it made his heart beat.

“No problem.” 

**

“Carol, I'm gonna need you to take a watch today.” Rick had approached her as she was finishing up the breakfast dishes with Lori. 

“I thought I had to cook today.” Carol wiped her wet hands on her pants. Sophia was sitting on the ground close by, reading a tattered Judy Blume book that Maggie had given her. The young woman's kindness made Carol feel ashamed of her dislike for her.

“Shane's not feeling well, and we need someone to take watch. Do you mind?”

“No. It's fine.” Carol turned to her daughter. “You're gonna be staying with me on the RV honey.”

“Can I stay down here? It's too hot and bright up there and I want to read and maybe draw.” Sophia whined. Maggie had given her the book in exchange for a drawing of a horse, and she wanted to draw her another so she could trade again. 

“I can watch her if you want.” Andrea strolled back, hauling a load of laundry from the house. She'd bent under Lori's sharp looks finally, and had agreed to help out. Mostly, she just was sick of seeing Carol have to do all the dirty work. 

“Oh I couldn't ask.” Carol demurred. 

“It's no problem. Sophia can entertain herself while I work on laundry, right kiddo?”

The little girl looked up and nodded. “I promise I'll stay with Miss Andrea.”

Carol crossed her arms in front of her. It probably would be better for Sophia to stay off the top of the RV. There was a rifle there. Rick had insisted she learn how to shoot it, but she didn't like it and she sure as hell didn't want her daughter around those kinds of things. The hatchet was bad enough. “Ok. Remember, you're still grounded so no running off alright?”

“Yes mama.” Sophia closed her book and followed Andrea to where they had set up the clotheslines. The little girl was happy to have a tiny bit of freedom back. While Andrea threw the wet laundry up on the lines, occasionally cussing under her breath when a garment of sheet threatened to slip off of the line before she could pin it, Sophia sat under one of the trees and continued reading. 

“I gotta go back in and get the rest. Stay where you are alright?” Andrea called out. She didn't see the sense in making the little girl follow her around, and besides, she wanted to sneak in a kiss with Maggie before coming back out. 

Sophia nodded, and went back to reading. She didn't want to move anyway, the story was too good. She liked how Peter had to constantly rise above the antics of Fudge. She didn't like how the parents in the story didn't punish Fudge though. It made her a little mad. 

“Hey, Sophia.” A voice whispered to her.

She looked up, and Carl was standing by the tree, waving at her to come closer. Reluctantly, she got up and went to to the other child.

“What do you want?”

“I wanna go exploring by the barn. Come with me.” Carl adjusted the hat that his father had given him. It was too big and it kept slipping down his forehead. 

“I can't. I'm grounded.” She stuck her nose back in her book. A soft clucking noise made her look back up.

“Are you callin' me chicken?” She slammed her book against the root of the tree. She'd be damned if she'd let Carl even imply that.

“Yeah, 'cause you are. C'mon, Andrea isn't gonna be back for a while.” 

Sophia stood up, and ran ahead of Carl as fast as she could. She'd show him who the chicken was. He jogged behind her, his hat bouncing on his head. 

“Hold up.”

In her anger, she did something she'd never done before. She held out her middle finger, just like she'd seen Mr. Daryl do in the past. “I'm not chicken.”

Carl made the same gesture back at her, and rushed ahead towards the barn. They were out of the line of sight of the RV, so they didn't have to worry about getting caught. Their feet kicked up dust as they got to the front of the barn. Since arriving, Carl had been curious about the locked up building. He hadn't seen anyone go in or out of it, animal or person. 

They crept closer to the door. Carl reached out and tested the doors. They were chained and padlocked. He rattled them then gave up. 

“What do you think's in here.” He turned to Sophia. 

The doors pushed forward, then were held still by the chain. The stench of blood and decay seeped out though the small crack, and a rattling groan sounded out from behind the door. 

Carl let out a yelp and took off. Sophia couldn't move. She knew the sound and the smell too well, but something inside of her made her step forward. She had to be sure. Peering through the crack, she saw a hint of graying flesh. The groan turned into a growl, and her shaking breaths turned into a shriek.

The last time she'd ran so fast was when she'd been in the woods, but this time she was afraid for more than just her own life.

**

Andrea had been delayed by Maggie. The younger woman had accosted her in the laundry room with a kiss and some good news.

“I told my dad about us.” Her bright eyes were shining and she grasped the older woman's hands. 

“Oh God, is he going to shoot me now?” Andrea couldn't help her cringing. 

“No he's not you dummy. He's cool with it. He was asking questions about your intentions though. He's always worried I'm going to fall in with some playboy or playgirl.” Maggie couldn't stop grinning. “This means no more sneaking around. You could stay in my room if you wanted to.”

“Have a bed and a pretty girl in it? It must be my lucky day.” Andrea drew Maggie in for a long kiss. “I gotta get back outside though. I'm supposed to be wat-” 

The front door slammed open, making both women jump. Then they heard the screaming. 

“THERE'S WALKERS IN THE BARN!” 

**

Sophia's throat felt like it was burning. She kept gasping for breath as she rushed from room to room, looking for Dr. Hershel. She had to tell him what was wrong. 

He found her in the living room. “What's wrong Sophia?”

“Walkers. Barn. Dr. Hershel, we've got to get them.” The white-haired man kneeled down. He looked far too calm considering the news Sophia had just delivered. “Please, you've got to come with me.”

“Now, now. I know for a fact that that barn is empty. Are you sure you saw what you said you saw?” His tone was patronizing, and Sophia looked at him wondering if he was crazy. 

“Sophia! What do you think you're doing?” The little girl wheeled around and saw her mother. Her lips were set in a tight line and her tone told her that her mother was furious. But that didn't matter. She rushed to her mother, grabbing hold of her shirt and shaking her. 

“We have to go, there's walkers in the barn, I can't let them get you, we have to go!” She tried pulling her mother towards the door, but she wouldn't budge.

“I'm afraid your daughter had a scare and thought she saw walkers in the barn.” The doctor was still talking like Sophia had made it all up and it made her want to scream until people stopped acting like she was crazy.

“There are walkers in the barn I saw them!”

“Sophia, stop it this instant.” Carol grabbed her by the shoulders and held her still. “What were you doing out there, where's-” She looked up and saw Andrea standing in the doorway with Maggie. Carol wasn't sure which part was making her more angry. “My God, can't anyone watch a child in this damn place!” 

“Carol, I'm-” Andrea tried to speak but Carol cut her off. 

“I don't care. You were supposed to be watching Sophia!” She hauled Sophia out of the house. “And you, you knew you were supposed to stay with her. What is wrong with you?”

“Mama, it wasn't my fault. I doesn't matter, we gotta get out of here!” Sophia wasn't expecting the slap. It didn't snap her out of it but it made her shut up. 

Carol stood in front of her, covering her mouth, horrified at her own action. “Go to the tent. Now.” 

Sophia took off. Her cheek was burning, and it felt just like when her father would get mad. Her mother had never raised a hand against her before, and it made her chest feel constricted and her eyes watery. But that didn't matter. She had to tell someone about the barn. Mr. Daryl would believe her, but she wasn't allowed to go see him. Inside the tent she threw herself against the cot, and sobs wracked her. They were all going to be killed by walkers unless she could tell Mr. Daryl about it.

**

“What the hell was she talking about?” Andrea couldn't shake the feeling that the little girl wasn't making it up. She'd known Sophia only a short time, but she knew her to be a serious child, not prone to making up lies or stories like that. 

“I have no clue. Maybe she's having a flashback or something.” Maggie kept glancing away and chewing on her bottom lip. 

“You're lying to me. Maggie, what the hell is going on?” The blonde had no idea what to think of her lover's sudden display.

“Nothing, nothing's going on. I dunno what you're talking about.” Maggie smiled at her, but it was a tight smile. 

“There's a reason why you don't want me to go into the barn, isn't there? She was telling the truth.” Andrea knew for a fact that the brunette was lying. “I'm gonna go see for myself.”

“Please don't. You don't understand.” She tried grabbing Andrea's arm, but the blonde pulled away violently. She was done with lies and half-truths. She was gonna see what the hell was going on for herself. 

When she got to the barn and peeked in, part of her wished that she hadn't. She stood in front of the crack in the door, too shocked to move.

“I told you not to...” Andrea turned and saw Maggie, looking more frightened than she had that day by the creek.

“When the hell were you planning on telling me about this? Were you going to at all?” The older woman would have never dreamed that this woman would betray her trust so badly, or that it would hurt this much. 

“I couldn't. You don't understand. My father thinks they could be cured.” Maggie threw up her arms in frustration. “I tried to tell him that they're dead but he won't listen.”

“So that's why you go down to the creek, to get them before he does?” 

“Yes. I try and get them before he can bring them back here.” The brunette's expression was one of supplication. “We weren't trying to trick anyone, he was just doing what he thought was right. If I'd told you, everyone would've panicked!”

“You're damn right we would've. I'm gonna have to tell the others about this.” Andrea felt sick from the smell from the barn. “We're gonna have to get rid of them.”

“Please, don't do this!” Maggie's voice was becoming thicker, but the older woman ignored it. She was too angry and too afraid to feel bad for her. “My mother and sister-” 

The blonde cut her off. She didn't care who any of those walkers had been. “You lied to us. To me.” Andrea headed back to the tents, not turning back to see the woman whom she'd been so close to wipe back tears. 

**

Daryl hadn't gotten enough sleep, but he was sick of laying awake in his cot. It was close to lunch anyways. As he approached the communal fire, he could hear the commotion. Andrea and Shane were at the center of it.

“We've got to kill them, that's all there is to it.” Shane was telling Rick. The other man was just standing there, shock painted over his face.  
“Let me talk to Hershel first, we have to figure this out.”

“There's nothing to talk about Rick, we're in danger.” Andrea pointed in the direction of the barn. “The damn thing is full of walkers, all it's gonna take is them pushing them wooden doors down and we're fucked.” 

Daryl stopped. Immediately his eyes darted around to try and find Glenn. The younger man was standing by Carol and Sophia. The little girl looked less panicked than determined. As Andrea spoke of killing the walkers, he saw her nodding her head along to it. He wasn't sure why, but seeing Sophia do that left him with an awful feeling.

“The hell is goin' on?” Out of instinct he took hold of Glenn's shoulder. 

“The barn is full of walkers. The Greene's have been putting them in there.” As he said the words, he looked like he didn't believe them. “They've been keeping it secret from us all this time.”

“They've been putting us in danger all this time you mean.” Carol spat out. 

Daryl didn't care about who was at fault for what. Despite his hatred for the man, he found himself agreeing to what Shane was talking about. He had too much to lose not to. 

**

Everything became blurry for Sophia. She only somewhat comprehended that Rick had gone off to talk to Herschel and that he'd been gone a while. The arguments in the camp sounded around her, talk of letting things be versus taking care of the problem. She didn't see how there was even a choice. They were in danger. They could be kept safe if they killed the walkers. 

For once, she was glad she had been told to stay in the tent. She didn't want to hear the words that made no sense and infuriated her. Then she hear the yelling in the distance. 

Gunshots sounded out. More yelling. When they quieted down she felt relieved. She peeked out of the tent. Looking towards the barn, she could see everyone crowded around. Things looked calm, but she needed to see for herself. 

The bodies were collapsed like they weren't even real. Her mother was standing there, and Sophia found that she wanted to take her hand. Her eyes drifted over the walkers. One of them was much smaller than the others. Her size, but with long brown hair. It was on it's back, and all Sophia could think about was how it looked just like one of her friends from school. Emily. It wasn't her, but it could've been. 

Carol saw her standing wide eyed, surveying the carnage, and took hold of her, turning her away from it. 

“Don't look, baby.” 

Sophia didn't understand that at all. Not looking at them wouldn't make the bodies go away. Whether she looked at them or not, there was still a knot building in her chest making it hard to breathe and speak. She wouldn't allow herself to cry though. She was tougher than that now.

**

“Stay the hell away from my family.” 

The words were pronounced with finality and anger. Andrea knew that it was coming. She could have ignored her gut, and not gone to the barn. She could have pretended that everything was fine and remained with Maggie. After she'd told the others, the younger woman had found her and demanded to know why she had done it.

“You don't know what's going on, you had no right!” Maggie had been on the verge of crying then. She wasn't anymore. She just looked angry. 

They'd never said it to each other, but the thing they'd had between them had formed an awkward kind of love born out of desperation. Andrea had found herself almost saying the words more than once. She was glad that she'd never spoken them out loud now. The older woman understood why Maggie hated her, between the barn and what she'd told Beth. But Andrea knew she'd done the right thing. The younger woman didn't realize it, hopefully after some time she would, and hopefully one day she wouldn't hate her for it. 

It didn't make it hurt any less though. 

**

“I'm going with you.” 

Rick hadn't even asked for any volunteers to join him in looking for Hershel. Daryl turned to Glenn, his brow furrowed. They'd been sitting silently around the campfire, too shocked by everything that had happened to discuss it. 

“Like hell you are.” He spat out, rising and grabbing his crossbow. “I'll go.”

“No you're not.” Glenn looked him dead in the eyes. Rick excused himself and headed to the truck. He figured they'd sort it out. It didn't matter to him who came with him. Or if anyone did at all. 

“Glenn, I don't want you doin' this. It's too-” Daryl stopped himself. What exactly was it? It was no different from the dozens of times Glenn had gone out to find supplies. 

“I gotta do this for Maggie.” 

“Why?” 

“She's my friend goddamn it.” The younger man didn't mean for it to come out so harsh. “I can take care of myself Daryl, I'll be fine.” Glenn nodded towards Carol's tent. “You need to stay here in case anything else happens. Besides I think Sophia needs you.”

The little girl had been dazed ever since that afternoon. She wasn't in shock like Beth was, but it was worrisome. 

“She don't need me, she's got her mother.” Daryl protested.

“Yes. She does.” Glenn raised his cap and brushed his hair back before putting it back on. “You know that, don't deny it.”

The older man looked abashed, but Glenn was right. “Just watch out alright. Rick's got a gun for you?” 

“Yeah. Don't worry. We'll be back soon. Hopefully.” Glenn stepped in to kiss him briefly on the corner of his mouth, right below his mole. “Have a little faith in me, willya?” He tried to make it sound funny, but it didn't. Daryl squeezed the nape of his neck. 

“Just watch yerself.” 

Carol was sitting up on the cot, Sophia laying down with her head in her lap. They both looked up at Daryl when he came in and crouched onto the ground. 

“She ok?” He asked Carol. 

“I don't know. She's not talking.” She sighed, running her hands over Sophia's fuzzy scalp. Daryl reached out and cupped Sophia's cheek. The little girl looked up at him.

“Are the bodies gone yet?” She asked, her voice croaky from silence.

He looked at Carol, afraid that she'd be glaring at him, letting him know not to address that. She wasn't. Instead she nodded. 

“Yeah, we done took care of them. You don't gotta worry 'bout that.” He squeezed her shoulder. “We're safe kiddo.” 

“No we're not.” Sophia breathed out. All of a sudden, she didn't care about being as tough as Mr. Daryl. The knot in her chest unfurled, and she cried. She cried for the little girl who had been in the barn. She cried for the dead. She cried for the living. She cried for herself, her mother, Daryl, his brother, Glenn, Andrea, Maggie, everyone that she knew. She cried for the people she'd once knew but who were probably dead now. Just like they would all be sooner than later. 

Carol scooped her up in her arms, holding her tight and letting her daughter mourn. She'd done the same. Luckily then, Andrea had been there to hold her. Sophia stayed in her mother's arms for a little, but then pulled away, reaching out for Daryl. He embraced her and squeezed her tight. For not the first time, he wished that she didn't have to be a witness to these times. Carol reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. They looked at each other with a new understanding. Sophia needed Daryl. They both accepted it now. 

**

Glenn felt so goddamn foolish, like he'd been living with his head in the sand. He'd forgotten that people were just as dangerous as walkers, maybe more so. A bullet lodged itself in the dumpster he was hiding behind, making him clutch his rifle. Despite the danger to his person, he couldn't bring himself to return the fire. Walkers were one thing, but killing another human being, even if they wanted to kill him, was a line he didn't want to cross. He could hear Rick yelling, and more gunfire. At this rate they were going to attract ever walker around. 

Another shot hit the dumpster, but this time it was followed by a strangled shout and a thud. Glenn peeked around the dumpster. There was a large shadowy figure standing above a twitching, collapsed person. 

“Fuckin' pussy.” 

The voice was familiar, and it made Glenn clutch his rifle tighter. 

“Chinaman, I know yer back there. You might want to get the fuck outta here 'cause there's a whole bunch of walkers headed this way.” 

Glenn got to his feet, and was grabbed by the shoulder. Merle looked terrible. His face was sunken and filthy. He had somehow acquired a metal prosthetic for his lost hand. There was a blade attached to the end of it, covered in blood. 

“C'mon kid, one good turn deserves another.” He snarled, and dragged the younger man along as he hobbled towards the sound of Rick's voice. Someone was screaming.


End file.
